Rediscovering Normal
by Hermione Everdeen9704
Summary: Mckenzy "Kennie" is with her camp when a strange green mist kidnaps them and they are all taken to Storybrooke, Maine. But when Emma goes to the underworld with Kennie, will she ever rediscover what she used to call "Normal"?


**Chapter 1: Kennie**

The good days. For one, you could get a decent shower. Prison was prison, not sanctuary. Life wasn't constantly a question of strategy. But mostly, if you died, you stayed dead. But now, things are different. I awoke one day at my aunt Jean's house (I was staying there) to see my aunt, uncle, and their dog lying dead on the floor. I knew that the dead had begun to reanimate, but I had thought that it wouldn't get to this district for at least a month.

But I had no time to question what was happening. I just had to get out before they reanimated. So I left, quicker than lightning.

I'm Kennie, by the way. Kennie is short for Mackenzy. I've got auburn hair and hazel eyes. But I will just jump ahead to last month, which I suppose is the beginning of the tale I'm about to tell you. I was having an argument with Enid, about which one of us could date Carl, our crush.

Enid stormed off, angrily. When it had been a few minutes, I heard a very loud scream. It sounded like Enid, and it sounded like she was back at camp!

I darted off, reaching camp within a few minutes. I saw what the problem was: a strange green mist was creeping in, and as it did, people were disappearing. I stood there, frozen in terror. In barely a minute, the mist had reached me! It wrapped around me, and when it did, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, to my surprise, I was in what appeared to be the exact same clearing.

I looked around. The rest of camp was there with me. We started walking around, looking at our surroundings. But then, that's when it happened: the same weird mist started to drag us somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Carl shouted at the green mist. In case I haven't already made this clear, I have a huge crush on him. The green mist made no reply. It then took off into the air, pulling us along.

It finally dropped back down, then tossing us onto what seemed to be a road of some sort. I then looked up to see a woman standing above us. She had short black hair, and peach skin. She wore a pantsuit and was looking at us as if she was very angry we were here.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive," She snarled. "You being here sooner means I can get rid of you faster!" She reached out, and I expected her to punch one of us, or maybe strangle. But instead what I saw was shocking: She plunged her hand into Carl's chest, and was clearly about to pull it out when to my surprise, a blonde woman began to run up.

"Regina, wait!" the woman hollered. "Can't you see? They've got some children with them. There's a baby, and then there are the three teenagers."

"So? What's the difference? It's just going to be those other weirdos we let in here all over again anyways," Regina shrugged. "Who were they again? Oh, that's right. They called themselves 'Terminus', I don't know why."

Kennie looked down, and then explained to the blonde, who seemed much more reasonable. "The Terminus people. Yeah, we knew them. You're lucky they didn't rip someone to shreds and burn your whole place down!"

The blonde woman looked at Regina. "See? They're not here to hurt anyone. And you may be the mayor, but I still run this town."

Regina reluctantly pulled her hand away from Carl. "Welcome to Storybrooke," Regina said. "This is Emma. Now, let's get you settled into this town. I am sure that by now Granny got the message to turn her hotel into some apartments by now."

Emma laughed. "I'm sure she got it at this point!"

Just when it couldn't get any stranger, two people walked up. They were arm in arm, and they looked to be about Emma's age.

"Emma, Regina," The woman greeted them. She had short black hair, and the palest skin imaginable. "Who are these people? Don't tell me…"

"Yes, the green mist did it again!" Emma sighed. "But I couldn't let Regina kill four innocent children and their families!"

The pair smiled. "Well, I'm Snow, this is my husband Charming, this is Emma, our daughter, and this is our enemy turned friend, Regina, or the evil queen!"

"Kennie," I replied. "This is Carl, this is Enid, this is Judith, this is my mom, Carol, and this is Carl's dad, Rick."

Snow and Charming smiled. I quietly thought about if this was a real sanctuary, then maybe there was just a small possibility of getting my old life back…

 **Chapter 2: Carl**

Well, now that I'm in Storybrooke, I feel like I can finally get back to what this world calls normal. I mean, there haven't been any deaths, no walkers, and pretty much no danger at all. Emma explained what the green mist was. It had been around since the start of Storybrooke, but it was only around when the real world was having a major crisis. It turns out that the green mist was perfectly harmless. I explained what that crisis was.

But now, I should tell you about my own personal crisis: Kennie. She's so beautiful, and she is sweet and kind. But she's Carol's daughter. If we started dating, then it could totally tear Dad's life apart. He needs Carol to be his backup on almost anything. So if Kennie and I dated even once, then Carol would get overprotective of Kennie, then Dad would defend me, and it would be a complete and total mess! I don't want that at all!

But I'll zoom ahead to last week, which was a landmark event. I was walking along the edge of a huge dock. But then, I saw Kennie walking ahead blindly, heading straight for the edge! What was I supposed to do? Let her fall? Since there was so much fog, she was going to plunge over the edge and drown. And if not drown, then certainly freeze! I rushed forward to help her, and just when she was about to hit the edge, I snatched her hand and pulled her back up.

"Whoa, I almost got hypothermia!" Kennie giggled. It's just such a ridiculously sweet giggle.

"Yeah," I replied dumbly. The moment I said it, I thought my brain was going to blow up. Those words sounded so stupid coming out of my mouth! I was completely positive that she was going to laugh right in my face, but instead she just smiled. I love her for being like that.

But we continued to have a very long conversation, and pretty soon, I thought maybe Kennie liked me, too. I was totally positive that if I asked her out, she'd say yes! But I was going to wait right now. There was too much confusion over this new town to worry about dating and crushes.

 **Chapter 3: Emma**

Well, I definitely like Kennie. She's sweet, and she'd be a great influence for Henry if she stayed. But I just don't know if they're really okay, or if they are just going to be Terminus all over again.

But anyways, there's just so much in preparation for all of these random new arrivals. By now, it seems like group after group arrive, and all of them are bad. That green mist is more trouble than it's worth! Sure, it gets us new citizens and rescues innocent people from trouble, but it's also so stubborn!

I know, how can a mist be stubborn? But it's always there, and it never stops trying to get the entire world inside. Seriously, it brought in a clump of dirt one time! Not to mention it's a terrible judge of character. It brought a bunch of cannibals and some maniacs through our protection spell. But I've looked outside. It seems to be completely overrun by reanimated dead. I couldn't just throw them out there. So I sent them to a small part of town where they will never get out. It's the area under the library.

Anyway, I just hope that Regina can get the proper magic to send me down to the underworld soon. I just want to get Killian back, no matter the costs.

 **Chapter 4: Kennie**

Well, I've heard rumors whispered around town that Emma's taking a trip to the underworld to save her true love. And that's really sweet, I probably would too. But it's just such a risk! If she gets stuck down there, then she'll never return! She could get stuck because she would only have one half of a heart, and it only allows someone with half of a heart to pass through if they are with someone with a whole heart. Regina offered to go with, but Robin, her boyfriend, told her that he didn't want her to.


End file.
